


wanting

by irrationalqueer



Series: relax [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: When they reach Phil’s bedroom, all of Dan’s self restraint evaporates.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: relax [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	wanting

When they reach Phil’s bedroom, all of Dan’s self restraint evaporates. 

He’s on Phil pretty much immediately - pushing him back against the closed door and kissing him hard. Phil’s kissing him back just as enthusiastically, pulling him closer with his hands on his waist. Dan feels so - wanted, like this. He hooked up a lot over the past summer, but something about the way Phil’s hands span his hips is completely different - it makes him feel small, almost. It’s an undoubtable reminder that Phil is a boy, a fully grown boy with stubble and hidden muscly arms and - abruptly Dan’s taken out of his head by a sharp bite to his lower lip. 

Phil nips him again for good measure, but Dan’s sinking to his knees in practically the same second, mouth actually watering when he realizes how hard Phil is already just from a little kissing. They haven’t been able to touch all day, but the reminder that he’s not the only one who’s been suffering is a nice one. He wastes no time unbuckling Phil’s belt and pulling his jeans down far enough to get at Phil’s dick and then forces himself to slow down a little bit. He mouths at him through his pants, wetting the fabric until he thinks he can actually taste Phil through it and then he pulls them down just enough to free his cock. 

Dan sucks at the head lightly, Phil’s head thunking heavily back against the door as he whines, hand gripping Dan’s shoulder for dear life. He sinks down slowly, gripping tightly at Phil’s thighs and closing his eyes. Phil thrusts forward just slightly, his head slamming into the door again, and Dan works his tongue as much as he can, moaning at the weight and feel of it. He’s learned this about himself, recently, how much he loves giving head. Or maybe it’s just that it’s Phil, honestly - and Phil’s clearly into it too, if the way he’s gasping and squeezing at Dan’s shoulder is any indication. Distantly, he hears knocking, but it’s like the world has narrowed down and all he’s really aware of is Phil and Phil’s dick and his own desperation and how good it all feels. 

In the next second, though, Phil’s pushing Dan away, tucking himself away and staring at Dan, eyes wide and terrified. Dan just stares at him, confused, until he hears the knocking again and - oh. 

He scrambles backwards, heart racing, running the sleeve of his hoodie across his mouth as his back slams into Phil’s dresser, and that’s when the door opens. 

Martyn’s on the other side, clearly just getting in. He doesn’t make eye contact with either one of them, staring intently at a point on the doorframe. “Sorry to interrupt, I just thought - you might want to take it down a notch,” he says, the tips of his ears turning red. 

Dan can’t quite bring himself to look at either Martyn or Phil, but he’d guess Phil’s also avoiding eye contact from the way he just squeaks a thank-you and shuts the door again, racing over to his bed and sitting down heavily. 

“Oh my god,” Dan whispers, shoving his fringe back off his forehead and giggling a little at the stunned look on Phil’s face. Phil looks at him like he’s insane for a brief moment before cracking a small smile, cheeks bright red. 

“I can’t believe that happened,” Phil says in what is clearly his idea of a whisper. 

Dan flops over to lay on the floor. “Take it down a notch, noisy,” he says, snickering at the way Phil cringes. 

“Shut up,” he says, smiling and lying back on the bed, giggling a little.

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who prompted dnp getting interrupted...doing something... >:)
> 
> this is the second part of another story i wrote called relax! maybe check her out too if you want :)
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
